1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat. and more particularly to a seat of a chair having a foldable seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chairs, particularly the seat of the chairs comprise a seat back solidly secured to the rear portion thereof and may not be folded relative to the seat such that the seat comprise a huge volume which is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chairs or seats.